Are you with me? Till death
by loulousexperiment
Summary: A prophecy announces the arrival of three sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve who will put an end to the White Witch's reign. Narnia will finally be ruled by their rightful Kings and Queens and their faithful General. Susan/OC. To mix things up a bit.


**CHAPTER 1**

Susan's favorite pass time was reading her favorite book and drinking her favorite tea. But it would have been a thousand times better if her obnoxious brother Peter and his immature friend weren't laughing like a bunch of five years old in the next room. She chose to ignore the two boys' ruckus and continued on reading. But unfortunately fate wasn't on her side.

She was startled out of her world full of knights and witches by a loud sound coming from the other side of the wall.

"Stop fooling around, you're going to wake up mom and Lucy!" she yelled but it didn't seem to have a lot of effect on them because a few minutes later she heard another crashing sound. But this one was followed by a knock on her bedroom door. When opening it she was faced by her little sister Lucy clutching her pillow in one arm and rubbing her sleepy eyes with the other. "The noises waked you up didn't they?" she was answered by a little nod from her sister. Seeing her sister in the hall instead of comfortably tucked in her own bed made Su even angrier . _'That's it, those boys are going to shut up if it's the last thing I do!'_

She grabbed Lucy's hand and stumped down the corridor, barging in her brother's room without warning. However the scene in front of her made her stop dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were seventeen years old boys for God's sake! And… they were having a pillow fight. Peter was sprawled on the floor trying to protect himself with his arms and pillow while William, his dark haired friend was kneeling on the side his pillow in the air about to strike her brother. They were both looking up at her with wide eyes, like a pair of deers caught in the headlights. Although they quickly woke up from their shock. "Is knocking too hard for you?" said the teen boy next to Peter. She glared at him and replied. "Is keeping it quiet and not waking everybody up too hard for you?" Peter chose to ignore them and turned to his youngest sister hiding behind Su. "Lucy what are you doing up so late?" he asked a stern look harboring his face.

"What is she doing up so late…what is she doing up so late… your stupid pillow fight woke her up, that's what!" Susan exploded.

"Oh continue yelling like that Pevensie, and you'll be the one waking everybody up!" William yelled back not liking the tone that the younger girl was using on him and Peter.

"Something you probably already did!" she shouted while grabbing the first object she could find, in this case Lucy's pillow, and throwing it right in his face.

"Oh you didn't just do that…"he muttered, disbelief written all over his face.

"Actually I just did." She answered hands on her hips staring proudly at her successful shot. But her smile quickly vanished when William got up to snatch two pillows on the bed and started walking towards her a vengeful look in his eyes.

She barely avoided his first hit and ducked before getting hit by his second. She grabbed the last pillow which was lying on the floor and started fighting back. While that full fledge war was happening, Peter and Lucy were watching their usually mature and calm sister taking her anger out on Peter's best friend with cushions. It wasn't the first time that the two fought. Actually they couldn't stand in the same room more than ten minutes without arguing which would turn family dinners quite entertaining especially when they ended up being scolded by Mrs. Pevensie.

The fight was still going on even when Su slipped and took Will down with her moving the fight to the floor. But that's when Mrs. Pevensie chose to show up.

"What is going on in here?"

Peter and Lucy tried their best to hide their laughter but failed miserably. But who could blame them? Their mother had just barged in and saw her oldest daughter (who was probably her most responsible child) straddling her son's friend. Let's just say she wasn't liking the situation very well. But before she could say anything else an alarm rang in the air. That could only mean one thing. Bombs.

"Peter go get your brother, Lucy you come with me and you two go get the emergency flashlights and bottles in the kitchen." She yelled over the noise. "And run as fast as you can to the shelter like we practiced!" and she left followed closely by her youngest daughter. Peter ran in the opposite direction. Susan and Will were the only ones left.

Will helped Su on her feet and they ran downstairs. Fortunately for them the bottles and flash lights were already out of their drawers and set on the kitchen counter. They grabbed as many as they could and raced out the door just behind Mrs. Pevensie and Lucy. When they finally reached the shelter they left their load on the floor and turned around to see Peter and Edmund joining them.

However things didn't go as planned. Edmund, instead of following his brother, turned around and reentered the bombarded house. Peter tailing him.

"Edmund! Peter!" yelled a shocked Susan. She tried to follow them but she was held back by a pair of arms around her waist. William pulled her back in the shelter. He knew Peter would kill him if his sister got hurt on his watch. Tears were streaming down Lucy's and Susan's face. All waiting for the two boys return. But as the second passed by, the more scared they got. Susan was paralyzed in his arms, he placed her on the side, against the wall ,next to her little sister and her mother. While he chose to stand near the door.

They heard Peters yells before even seeing them. The boys sprinted out of the house and barged in the room. Will hurriedly closed the door behind them. Edmund was sprawled on the floor his hands clutching tightly a photo of his dad. And that's when Peter finally snapped.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK ONLY ABOUT YOURSELF? YOU'RE SO SELFISH, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!" he yelled his face red from running and anger.

His mother went to check on her youngest son and hugged him in comfort. When William saw his best friend on the verge of another rant. He placed a hand on the blond teen ager and whispered.

"That's enough Peter, now is not the time."

But before following his friend's advice, he looked in his brother's eyes and said in a calmer but still angry tone.

"Why can't you just do what you are told?"


End file.
